A Little Contest
by Maddy02
Summary: Xellos has a little drinking contest... and loses! Who could possibly outdrink a mazoku? Don't try this at home. [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: If I owned slayers I'd be rich and there might actually be a point to suing me. Seeing as I don't you can just read the fic and enjoy.

XOXOXO

No-one was entirely sure how the contest had started. But later it was ascertained that Xellos had been up to his usual tricks only this time it had backfired on him… rather drastically.

Until that point no-one had known that it WAS infact possible for a mazuko to get drunk, or if they had known they would never have guessed that a human had a high enough tolerance to out-drink said mazuko.

But there it was, right in front of them. Xellos was drunk senseless, while his opponent remained absolutely fine.

That was the scary thing. The REALLY scary thing, surely anyone who could drink enough to down a mazuko would be feeling a bit tipsy at least? Heck, the amount of alcohol that had been consumed by that one person would be enough to kill most people seven times over.

Apparently Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune was not most people.

Lina, Gourry and Zelgadiss could only watch in shock as the little princess proceeded to pick up glass one-hundred and eighty-seven from barrel sixty-two of Zephilia's strongest red wine. She took a big gulp and turned to her drinking partner.

"It's not that bad really, although I much prefer the white."

"uh-huuuuuh" Xellos slurred before collapsing into a heap on the floor in a dead faint. Amelia blinked and then held up her index and middle fingers in a victory sign before kneeling next to the inebriated priest and moving him into a more comfortable position -it was after all the just thing to do.

"H-how is this possible?" stuttered Lina managing to regain control of her vocal chords.

Amelia looked over to find Lina watching her as if she'd grown an extra leg and demanding an explanation, Gourry was looking completely confused (at least more than usual) while Zelgadiss was still in a state of shock trying to get his head round the fact that Amelia -sweet little Amelia who never did anything that could be even remotely considered unjust- had just drunk enough to float a ship (or possibly three) and wasn't showing any effects.

"What do you mean Lina-san?" asked Amelia with a look of absolute innocence.

"This!" exclaimed Lina gesturing furiously towards the empty barrels and Xellos' prostrate form. "How could you possibly drink so much? You're not even slightly drunk, this isn't humanly possible!"

"Oh that. Well it's quite simple really. I'm surprised none of you worked it out."

"Well then explain it!"

"It's because I'm a princess."

"**What does that have to do with anything**?"

"Lina-san if you're yelling like that I can't explain." She paused for a moment as Lina slumped back into her chair waving a hand for her to continue. "Because I'm a target for assassination Daddy always makes sure I take precautions when I travel. Always travel with someone, avoid letting people know I'm a princess and so on. But not all assassins use weapons, some use poison and so this-" she said indicating the pink chocker around her neck "-is enchanted with dicleary."

"And because alcohol is a poison" Zelgadiss continued, finally able to form a coherent thought "it evaporates before it gets into your system."

"But doesn't that mean you cheated?" asked Gourry simply, the magic explanation had gone right over his head but Xellos was still unconscious on the floor and looked likely to be so for at least another twelve hours.

"I did not! Cheating is unjust! I swallowed every last drop. It just never got past here is all…"

Suddenly Lina sat up straight with an evil grin on her face.

"Then I do believe our dear little _Amelia_, Miss Truth and Justice herself, has got one over on _Xellos_! We'll have to remind him when he wakes up."

Zelgadiss joined in with the evil look; by the gods he was going to enjoy this. He'd have to remember to thank Amelia later.

Seeing the look on Lina and Zel's faces Gourry and Amelia backed away a little, sweatdropping lightly and decided it was better not to ask and leave them to their plotting.

XOXOXO

The next morning Xellos woke up to both the hangover and innkeeper from hell.

"Sorry to disturb you sir," he droned in a monotonous voice that seemed to drill though the trickster's already pounding head "but your companions informed me that since you lost the contest you were paying the bill, and sixty-two barrels of good wine is rather expensive not to mention the amount of food they ate so if you don't mind I'll need payment now. Oh, and the young girl asked me to tell you that drinking more than you can handle is unjust and you should repent your evil ways."

Xellos groaned and let his head hit the floor knowing he would never live this down. Just please, _please_ for L-sama's sake don't let Filia -or worse, Beastmaster- find out about this!

XOXOXO

**A/N: **Well whaddya think? In all the fics I've read when Amelia drinks she winds up drunk (and usualy this results in a highly embarassed Zel) but you'd think with all the banquets, political debates and other high-society functions she's be able to hold her liquor, ne?

Besides, can you picture the look on the gangs face seeing her drink so much?

This is my first submission so, please leave a review to tell me what you think


End file.
